Kazuki Hyoudou
Kazuki Hyoudou is the second main male protagonist of the FanFiction Twin Dragons. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy along with his older twin brother Issei, another primary male protagonist. He is also the Captain of the Basketball Club and he had soon became their best player. Even though he just appears to be your normal high school student, however, on his back, he wield the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, making him a very dangerous opponent to underestimate. This also makes him the was the rival of his twin brother Issei and Ddraig, both of them had promised to fight against each other one day to finally find out which one of them were stronger. Kazuki was then reincarnated into an Angel under Gabriel, the Strongest Woman in Heaven as her "Joker". And he became the leader of the special team, which is formed by him known as the Avalon Team. Appearance Kazuki is a 17yr old high school student of average height along with a more leaner build compared to his older brother, with brown slightly unkempt hair and light brown eyes. Following his training during the summer with Tiamat, he had gained a more muscular and toned build compared to before. He has worn various outfits throughout the entire series, Kazuki most common outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which is a black blazer with white accents, a white long-sleeved button-down dress shirt with black vertical lining, a black ribbon on his collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes. As a member of the basketball Club, during both games and during their practice, he wore a basketball jersey and shorts that carry Kuoh Academy's colors along with sneakers. Near then end of the Summer Break, within the Fifth Heaven's Research Department, Gabriel had a change of clothing made for him. They consists of a white modified short-sleeved jacket that is modified to handle great amounts of damage, with silver crosses designed on both of his sleeves that also has black lining on his clothing, along with a black J (in Old English) with a single angel wing knitted onto his jacket's breast pocket, a black sleeveless undershirt, with modified white trousers and sneakers. During the battle against the Gremory and Riser Phenex, his entire body was transformed into that of a white dragon. Similar to Issei, in order for him to appear human, Akeno had perform a ritual that would suck out the power of the dragon out of his new body allowing him to appear human. In his dragon form, his eyes turns blue and his hair turns spiky white. Personality As a child, Kazuki was a slightly very timid and shy when it had came to interacting with other people, as opposed to his older brother who was always straightforward with how he felt about some people. He had held a great amount of admiration for his older brother due to that very personality trait, and due to him always defending him whenever he was picked on by other students. After he was given some great advice by his older brother, Kazuki had begun to become more confident in himself. People also sees Kazuki has a very intelligent young man and possessing a large amount of talent. And he cares deeply about his parents along with his elder brother, which is one of the reasons why he had continued to suppress his Sacred Gear to keep others the beings from the supernatural from sensing him. Once he entered high school, Kazuki had become more confident in himself, while eventually joining Kuoh Academy's Basketball Club. This had soon led him to become very popular with the female students in school and also caused everyone to know him as the "King of Kuoh". Like his brother, Kazuki can sometimes get into the business of others and had eventually helped Akeno to overcome her fear of using her Fallen Angel power in combat, along with helping her overcome the hatred that she had against her father, Barakiel who she had blamed for her mother's death. And when he had fought for Mittelt after her brother had attempted to kill both of them, which soon caused her to look to him as an older brother the same as Koneko. Despite his intelligence, like his brother, he can sometimes be very oblivious when it comes to how the female heroines feel about him, which he soon eventually realizes it when they admit it. After he realized that he couldn't suppress his Sacred Gear anymore, he had soon gained the drive to become stronger than he was so he could protect those that he cares about. This drive for him to get stronger had soon increased after he was barely capable of putting up a fight against Vali, after he had teamed up with his brother. As shown during the Gremory's battle against Raiser and his Peerage, he had shown to become incredibly angry after seeing his friends and older brother being greatly injured and then ridiculed. In battle, Kazuki becomes very tactical, due to his strategic personality, he thinks through every situation that he goes through, as opposed to his brother who charges into a situation with pure power. Kazuki also believes that anything is possible through developing techniques and strategies, which he has shown during most of the combat situations that he went through after the summer break alongside the Occult Research Club, the Student Council and his own team. He had also shown to have a fetish towards maids, as shown after he had first met Grayfia and Lucia, which he soon admits being due to any beautiful or cute women who wears it can look even better when wearing one. History Initially, both ssei's and Kazuki's parents had a great deal of trouble conceiving a child, even failing twice. So when their mother had got pregnant for the their time, their mother had paced back and forth in front of the Shinto Shrine honestly wishing that this time they would succeed in having their own children. When they were born, both of them were even more excited about having twin healthy boys. Kazuki is the younger twin brother of Issei Hyoudou and both of them had grew up in the Hyoudou Residence that is located in the town known as Kuoh Town. When they were growing up together, Kazuki was recognized as being the smart and careful one, while Issei was described as being straightforward yet kind one. Kazuki had also used to be bullied at the park and he was always protected by his older brother, Issei, who he always looked up to. At some point he both met and befriended Irina Shidou, a tomboyish girl who lived in the same area. Both of them then started hanging out with each other nearly every single day. This eventually lead to both of them developing a mutual crush towards each other. Before she moved away she gave Kazuki a silver cross that had belonged to her. But Kazuki left was left sad by her leaving Kuoh. Kazuki then started trying to be more confident in himself, like his older brother. He then attended the same middle school as Issei, Matsuda and Motohama. Plot Kazuki's story starts off leaving his room and waking up his older twin brother Issei. After waking him up his brother with the promise of "Oppai", Issei gets upset that his brother lied to him. Kazuki's next step was grabbing a Bento Box that his mother had prepared for him. He left the house towards his school at Kuoh Academy. He stops by the Student Council Room after being summoned their by Souna Shitori (Real name: Sona Sitri) for their usual chess match. After losing their match both of them starts a light conversation, before Kazuki had left for his homeroom. After meeting up with his older brother who had the same homeroom as him. Their homeroom teacher later walks into the room, while introducing a new student Yuuma Amano. She starts her introduction to the class and has a seat right next to Kazuki. During their lunch period he was called out to Lunch by Yuma, as they were eating lunch together Yuma asked Kazuki out for a date on Sunday. After agreeing on their date, Kazuki left for Basketball Club after school while in the locker room he sensed that someone was watching him, but he ignored it and went back to his club activities. He was later approached by the coach, and he gave him an opportunity to be Captain of the Basketball Team after Summer Break. After club activities were over Kazuki left school and started walking back home, until he ran into Koneko. Both of them have a short conversation, but before parting ways Koneko asked that Kazuki would be careful and he agreed with a smile on his face. After returning home Kazuki joins his family in dinner, which is when Issei tell his parents that Kazuki now has a date with a new student in their class. After they finished both Issei and Kazuki were stuck doing the dishes and placing them away. As they were doing their Kazuki started having migraines and decided to go to bed early. After falling asleep Kazuki has a dream about a mysterious dream and hears a voice telling him that he can't suppress his power anymore and Kazuki agrees with him. On Sunday morning, Kazuki wakes up and gets ready for his date with Yuuma. After leaving the house, he meets Yuuma in the city and they start their date by going around the city and they enjoy their date. As the sun started to set, Yuuma takes Kazuki to a fountain near the park. As Yuuma asking him to grant her a wish, after agreeing Yuuma started acting strangely. Yuuma later shouts for Kazuki to move out of the way, it was revealed that there was a Fallen Angle behind him with two sets of wings. It was later revealed that her real name was Raynare. She then shouts for Kazuki to move out of the way while she dealt with Fallen Angel named Gadreel, but he was too much for her to handle on her own. As he was preparing to finish her off with a large light spear, Kazuki intervened and released his Mid-Tier Longinus Divine Dividing. Using his Sacred Gears Dividing ability, Kazuki was able to overwhelm Gadreel causing him to escape. Raynare later informed Kazuki that Issei was targeted by another Fallen Angel. After getting there, they were too late and the Fallen Angel had already left and leaving Issei dead on the ground with a hole in his stomach. At that moment Rias had appeared to at the scene reincarnate Issei has a devil, with eight of her Pawn pieces. And Kazuki left with Raynare who explained to him what had happened. Powers & Abilities ' '''Great Magic Power: '''Kazuki possesses latent magic power, which were just high enough for him to be capable of suppressing his Longinus since the start of the second-year student in Kuoh until he finally allowed it to fully awaken. He soon began his training to increase his magic reserves, which occurred during his training with both Le Fay and Kuroka who are both highly skilled in areas of Magic. In a short while, his magical powers had grew to the point where he could fight on par with Raiser Phenex's Queen, Yubelluna, who was capable of fighting on par with Akeno during their Rating Game. Kazuki has been complimented by Azazel for both his high levels of magic power and talent, which are rare among humans with no relation to Magicians. Soon his magical power grew to being on par with even an Upper High-Class Devil. * '''Dragon Shot: '''Kazuki is capable of using his brother’s most well-known signature move and used, in where he fires off a bluish white beam of energy by concentrating his magical power. This move can also be used in tandem with his Divine Dividing, after he halves and absorbs his opponent’s own power and increases its destructive power. 'White Dragon Slayer Magic: A form of Magic, which was developed to cause harm to Dragons and Dragon-related beings. This form of Dragon Slayer Magic grants him similar characteristics of an actual white dragon, which allows him to fight against an actual dragon. Like other Dragon Slayers, Kazuki is capable of using his white flames with his fighting style in close quarters combat and long ranged combat. This also grants him a resistance against all forms of fire attacks along with being capable of devouring fire to restore his power. The white fire that he produces using this magic, is capable of even burning away lower beings into ashes. High Light Weapon Skills: Being apart of Gabriel's Brave Saints, he's able to use the same light weapons as Angels, which is capable of harming Devils. After his training with Gabriel, he now has the ability to create a large number of light weapons with ease. He is even capable of adding his dragon slayer qualities to them, which turns them silvery white. These are known as Dragon-Slaying Light Weapons these are able to cause harm to Dragons and Dragon-Related Beings. Artificial Holy Sword Wielder: After Kazuki had met Sir Lancelot, the former White Dragon Emperor and the former wielder of the Holy Sword, Arondight. He had gained the light-element that allows him to wield any other holy swords in existence. Master Technician: Since childhood, Kazuki had been highly regarded as being intelligent for his age. A A natural and strong trait is his high for someone his age. Later on he was revealed to be the 2nd ranked student in Kuoh Academy next to Sona who's known as the 1st ranked student in Kuoh Academy. His intelligence is shown several times in combat, being able to analyze his opponent's ability and figure out a way to counter them. His intellect is also shown as he leads his own team. Master Combatant: Originally he had minimal combat abilities, barely able to fight against a Fallen Angel or Devil. But after his training with Bikou he learned real Martial Arts and was later able to fight against a High-Class Devil like Raiser. And after his training with Tiamat over the Summer, his skills reached the point where he can fight on par with both his brother and Sairaborg. Master Swordsman: Originally he had very limited capabilities to wield a sword, this is shown when he fought against several Stray Priests with one of their light swords. After training with Arthur a highly skilled sword master, he leaned how to skillfully wield a sword to the point where he was capable of deflecting an attack from Raiser’s Queen. And after his training with Tiamat over the Summer, his skills increased to be able to fight on par with Master Swordsmen, like: Kiba, Arthur and Siegfried. Immense Strength: Originally Kazuki had limited strength, as shown when he was able to send Gadreel a four-winged Fallen Angel flying with a kick. Though after his training with Bikou and gaining his new draconic body, he was able to fight on par with High-Class Devils and Fallen Angels. And his training with Tiamat over the Summer, Kazuki is able to fight on par with both his brother and Sairaborg the strongest Young Devil who're both viewed to be on the same level as Ultimate-Class Devils. Immense Speed: Kazuki is noticeably faster than an average human, shown when he was able to outpace a four-winged Fallen Angel. After his training with Arthur, his speed increased to the point where he could match Kiba. And after his training with Tiamat over the Summer, his speed increased to the point where no one could tell where he went. Immense Durability: Originally Kazuki had the durability of a normal human being, but after his intense training with Vali (albeit he was holding back) and gaining his new draconic body he gained great durability. And after his training with Tiamat over the Summer, he gained enough durability to be able to handle the continuous use of the power halved by his Divine Dividing along with being able to take on several attack. Immense Stamina: Due to his practice with the Basketball team, he possess a High level of stamina. After training with the Vali Team, he gained the enhanced stamina to be able to fight for long periods of time. And after his training with Tiamat, he gained the ability to maintain his Balance Breaker for over a week. Survival Skills: During his training with Tiamat over the Summer on her mountain, Kazuki gained the ability to survive in harsh conditions like his brother. Contract: After traveling to the 'Familiar Forest' with the Occult Research Club Kazuki is the only person who was able to form a contract with the Strongest Dragon King, Tiamat also known as The Chaos Karma Dragon. Though he doesn't use her for combat. Dragonfication: After sacrificing his body to Albion, Kazuki later gained the body White Dragon. He gained the ability to transform his body into a form that allows him to safely use a Dragon's without him completely transforming. He can also transform a certain part of his body into a Dragon's like his arms, but he's unable to change it back until he has the power drained from that specific part. Flight: Thanks to his Divine Dividing, Kazuki is able to fly using the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. And after being reincarnated into an Angel he can fly using his 8 Angel Wings. Equipment Divine Dividing ( ): also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. Kazuki's Sacred Gear and main weapon. Divine Dividing is one of the 14 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to be one of the weapons that carry the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of light wings on his back, which enables flight that can reach light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds without limit and adding to to their own, upon reaching his limit the excess power is released through his light wings. Later it gains the ability of Reflect, the ability allowing him to redirect incoming attacks. * Divine Dividing: Scale Mail ( ): also known as the White Dragon Emperor Armor. '''The Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing that creates a White Dragon armor and soon became Kazuki's primary battle form. Kazuki first achieved Balance Breaker during his battle with Kokabiel declaring war against the Devil of Kuoh Academy. From this point, Kazuki can '''Divide '''without the 10 second limit. Divine Dividing has a second ability, which is capable of halving the size of both objects and living beings through the use of '''Half Dimension, he doesn't need to make physical contact with the target to use this ability. *'Juggernaut Drive' ( ): Also known as Dragon of Supremacy, '''it's a form that's unique to both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. This Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power, which is on par with the God and Maou. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose their sanity while having their lives devoured by power. However, Kazuki is able to avoid this by using his immense magical power has an alternative source instead of his lifespan; however if used for an extended period of time, it will cause him to go berserk. In this form, Kazuki was able to fight against Issei after going berserk and activating an incomplete version of his Juggernaut Drive. '''Arondight (エアロンダイ, Earondaito): Kazuki's second weapon, also known as the Light of the Lake. This is considered to be the holy sword that was lost a long time before the start of the series and is considered to be the counterpart of the holy sword, Caliburn. It is capable of releasing a very powerful holy wave capable of releasing a powerful holy aura capable of surpassing Excalibur and Durandal, along with possessing a blade capable of tearing through anything. And this possesses the ability to manipulate its holy aura, while being capable of giving it a dense solid shape. 'Quotes' * (Kazuki's Introduction to Gadreel) "I guess my time living as normal human is up. I think it's time I made my introduction, my name is Kazuki Hyoudou...the White Dragon Emperor. The Vanishing Dragon." (Chapter 1: Prologue) * (To Issei) "If we're going to fight each other one day, it's going to prove once and for all which one of us is the strongest." (Chapter 4: What do you desire?) * (Kazuki's declarating to Raiser Phenex) "If giving up my Human body means taking down overconfident bastards like you then so be it." (Chapter 8: Twin Dragons vs. Phenex) * (Kazuki's declares his dream to Ablion) "I'm going to become the strongest Vanishing Dragon and I'm going to become the strongest White Dragon, even surpassing you Albion." (Chapter 9: Familiar Hunting) * (Kazuki's chanting the Juggernaut Drive) "I, who am about to awaken. Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the Principles of Supremacy from God. I envy the '''Infinite' and I pursue the Dream. I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy. And I shall take you to the limits of White Paradise."'' * (Kazuki declaring his new dream) "As the White Dragon Emperor, I refuse to fall behind a Red Dragon. That's why I'll become the True White Dragon God Emperor." 'Trivia ' *Kazuki's height is 5ft 7in and his weight is 137 lbs. *Kazuki's birthday is on April 16. *Kazuki shares Issei's love for cheesecake. *Kazuki's scores are ranked 2nd in Kuoh Academy. * It was later discovered that Kazuki has a fetish for women dressed in Maid outfits. *Kazuki's fetish for maids stemmed from his grandfather explaining "The Wonders of Maids" when he was younger. *Kazuki is the only Sacred Gear user in Kuoh who wasn't reincarnated into a Devil. *Thanks to Kazuki's dragonic body, he has a much longer lifespan. *Kazuki's appearance is based off of Kei Takishima from Special A. * Arondight's design resembles Himura Mahora's Holy Sword Salatiga from Seiken Tsukai no World Break. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:Avalon Team Category:Fanon Angels